Disaster, Heavy on the Dis
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Robin and Wally are all alone at the cave, but what happens when Robin has way to much sugar? NOT slash


Hey everyone, I wrote this as a challenge on from Robin_Love and I decided to put it on here as well. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Disaster, Heavy on the Dis<strong>

It was just another typical day at Mount Justice. M'gann was in the kitchen making cookies, Conner was watching the static on the TV, Kaldur and Robin were sparring, and Wally and Artemis were arguing.

"I did not!" Wally yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh you so did. Baywatch, I can't believe you!" Artemis yelled back then turned and walked away.

"Hey, don't walk away when I'm yelling at you!" Wally said as he ran after her.

"Oh so mature," she said turning her head to the side but not really looking back at Wally. As she turned her head back around to face ahead of her, she yelped a little when she saw Wally right in front of her. She grunted and pushed him out of her way. "Move it, Baywatch!"

Wally glared at her as she stepped up to one of the zeta tubes and programmed it to take her to the out-of-order phone booth back in Gotham then stepped in.

"Recognize, Artemis, B07."

Wally grunted loudly then walked back to the couch and sat back down next to Conner, who didn't even look at him. "Me steal from a baby. Huh, what does she know?" he said quietly, but still aggravated. Conner turned to look at Wally, a confused look on his face. Wally somehow felt his stare and looked up at the clone. "What? I didn't steal from any baby," he told Conner then looked down. "He was ten," he said much quieter. Conner just shook his head and turned his attention back to the snowy TV.

Robin and Kaldur walked past the couch and saw Wally pouting. "What is wrong with Kid?" Kaldur asked Robin trying not to let Wally hear his question.

Robin smiled. "Oh he probably got in a fight with Artemis and lost, again," he said not afraid to let Wally hear their conversation. He laughed when he saw Wally look back at them, a bit of a hurt expression on his face.

Robin and Kaldur just walked to the zeta tubes. "Are you sure you can't stay? I mean, Arty's already left and M'gann said something about her and Conner going on a date, so that just leaves me and Wally here by ourselves," Robin asked as Kaldur programmed the zeta tube take him to Atlantis.

"I am sorry, but my king and queen are having a dinner to celebrate the rebuilding of Atlantis after Black Manta's attack and I promised that I would be there," Kaldur replied looking back to his friend.

Robin smiled. "Ok, well, have fun." Kaldur nodded then stepped into the zeta tube.

"Recognize, Aqualad, B02."

Robin went back to the couch and saw Wally still pouting. "So, what was the fight this time," he asked smiling as he sat down in the chair.

"He stole something from a baby," Conner said emotionless and without looking away from the TV.

Robin's eyes went a bit wide and stared at Wally. Wally jerked his head up at Conner. "I did not! He was ten, not… two."

Robin smiled. "Stealing from kids? Come on KF, what would a kid have that you would want so much that you would steal from them?"

Wally turned toward Robin blushing a bit from embarrassment. "Uhhhh… a candy bar," he said shyly. Robin laughed. Wally just turned more red. "It was the last one at the store," he tried to defend himself.

Robin shook his head still chuckling. "And what, there were no other candy bars around?"

Wally just put his head down and slid down further into the couch. Robin was getting a great laugh out of his expense.

M'gann then walked into the room smiling. "You ready to go Conner?" She then looked toward Robin. "What's so funny," she asked.

"KF stole a candy bar from a ten year old 'cause it was the last one of its kind," Robin said looking up at the Martian.

M'gann gasped and covered her mouth. Wally turned and looked at her. "It's not like the kid couldn't find another one."

"Yeah, same goes for you," Robin said still smiling.

"Wally, you shouldn't steal no matter what the reason, well, unless Batman sends us on a mission to steal something from bad guys," M'gann said seriously.

Conner just stood up and walked around 'til he was beside M'gann. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said as if the conversation between them didn't happen.

M'gann looked at Conner and smiled then took his hand and pulled him toward the hanger where Conner's bike was.

"See ya. Have fun," Robin yelled as he watched the two leave. He then turned toward Wally. "So, what now?"

"Don't you have to go back to Gotham and help Batman patrol the city?" Wally asked as he looked at him.

"Batman's on a mission with the League and won't be back 'til tomorrow sometime, so I have to stay here tonight," Robin replied.

"Oh." Wally thought for a moment then got an idea. "Hey how 'bout we play some Kick Butt Ninja and eat…" Wally ran out of the room and came back a minute later with all kinds of sweets. "…these?"

"Uhhh, I don't normally eat sweets KF," Robin said looking down at the box of candy, the three bags of Oreo cookies, and the sugar coated snowcaps.

"Ahhh, come on. Sugar's good for you," he said setting all the sweets on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Well, maybe not good for you, but you know what I mean."

"KF, you don't know what happened the last time I had to much sugar. Batman threatened to tie me up to the Batwing and send me to Europe."

Wally looked up to him surprised. "Really?" Robin nodded. Wally just shrugged and turned to put in the game. "Well Batman's not here, so you don't have to worry 'bout it," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Robin smiled then picked up one of the packages of Oreos. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Wally turned around and smiled when he saw Robin rip open the Oreos then walked over to the couch, sat down, and handed Robin one of the controllers.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

About three hours later, Robin and Wally were still playing Kick Butt Ninja. All of the Oreos were gone and KF dumped the last few pieces of M&M's into his mouth. "Oh I am so gonna beat you," he said with a mouth full of M&M's in his mouth.

"Don't count on it," Robin said.

They were fighting each other on the game, Robin being the ninja and Wally being the monkey. Robin was standing on the couch jumping up and down as he rapidly pushed buttons on his controller. He finally made his character make the final blow to Wally's monkey. "Ha!"

"Oh man," Wally said disappointed that he lost, again. "I want a rematch," he said looking up at Robin.

What he saw he couldn't believe. Robin was jumping up and down on the couch and when he stopped and looked toward Wally, he could see that Robin was shaking. "Any time, any where," Robin said then did a back flip off the back of the couch.

"Uhhh, dude, are you ok?" Wally asked a bit worried at the way Robin was acting.

Robin just smiled at him. "You bet." He then ran toward the wall and ran up it and did a flip then doing at least six back flips across the room.

Wally stared at him completely shocked. After the back flips, Robin then ran back to the couch and vaulted over the couch, over Wally's head. "Hey!" Wally yelled ducking so Robin didn't smack him in the head.

Robin laughed and ran back to the wall and ran up it again doing yet another flip. He then did ten back flips, five front flips, a dozen cartwheels, and then a full out run. "Ooookaayyyyy, no more swe… uh-oh." He noticed that all the sweets were gone, but he didn't remember eating a lot, he was more focused on beating Robin at the game. "Uhhhh, Rob, how much of this did you eat?"

Silence.

Wally looked up and over to where Robin was, but saw that he was gone. He then looked all around the room and saw that Robin was nowhere in sight. "Rob?"

Now he was starting to get nervous. Suddenly he heard a laugh, and not just any laugh, but Robin's creepy laugh, the one that he always did when he disappeared and was warning anyone around that they should watch out.

Wally jumped off the couch and sped to the kitchen area. He didn't know why he ran in there, but knew that any place was better than in the common room with an invisible ninja just waiting for the right moment to strike. Sadly, he made the wrong choice.

Three small marbles landed in front of him. "Oh crap." Smoke shot out filling the entire kitchen with smoke. Wally then heard another laugh. Wally ran out of the kitchen coughing from all the smoke. When he finally calmed his coughing, he looked around to try and find his best friend. "Ok, dude, you when, come out," he called out spinning around.

"Awwww, I was just starting to have fun."

Wally jumped. He turned around quickly and saw Robin walking out of the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "Dude, what happened to you?" he asked as he came up to him.

"I was just doing what you asked," Robin said grin getting bigger.

"Dude, I meant on the game," he said pointing to the TV that still had the screen of their results from the fight.

"Aw come on. That game's getting boring. I say we should play a real game."

"Like what?" Wally was almost too afraid to ask.

Robin smiled what looked like an evil smile. "Like Ninja Hunter."

Wally gulped and took a few steps back. "H-how do you play that?" What was he doing? Did he want to get killed?

"It's simple," Robin said his usual smile coming back on his face. "All you have to do is run and try to hide from the ninja. You can move around and try to find new hiding places if you think the ninjas getting to close. If you get caught, the ninja gets to make the huntees do whatever he want them to do."

"So it's like hide and seek?"

"Sort of, but it's more complicated. You have to be stealthy and careful and you can move around so the ninja won't find you."

"And who's gonna be the ninja?" Wait, why was he agreeing to this?

Robin's smile got darker again. "Me." He then ran off.

"Wait!" Wally was getting nervous again. Why did he just agree to do something that he knew was a bad idea? Maybe he shouldn't have let Robin eat all those sweets.

"You get five minutes to hide. I'll stay in here, but as soon as five minutes is up…" Robin stopped talking and somehow his voice went from one side of the room to the other. "…the hunt begins."

Wally was scared now. He was in a mountain alone with a hyper ninja that was so high on sugar it was really scary. "Four minutes." Wally gulped and ran out of the room.

He had to find someplace to hide, if only to get away from him. Oh he was so dead.

He ran to the gym, looked around, and noticed that there was nowhere to hide, so he ran to the locker rooms. There were lockers and stalls in there, but that would be too easy. He then ran out and to the bedrooms. He ran in his room and literally dove under his bed.

His five minutes were up and he could hear Robin's laugh. "The hunt begins," Robin shouted from the common room.

Wally prayed that Robin didn't come in here, but then he realized something, he was trapped if Robin came in here. And sure enough, Robin stepped through the door. Wally stayed as quiet as he could, watching Robin's feet as he made his way to the closet.

He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes again, crawled out from underneath the bed, and sped out of the room. Robin turned around and smiled an evil smile. "Run, run, as fast as you can. I will catch you gingerbread man." He then ran out and continued his hunt.

Wally ran all the way back to the common room. He had to do something. Call the team, no, the League, no, Batman! "I need help."

Robin's laugh came from everywhere. "Hiding in the open? Not very smart."

"Rob, stop. I don't want to play anymore." He was spinning around trying to locate his friend, but failed.

Suddenly, he saw four pellets coming at him. All he could do was stand there in shock. _'Rob's using his gadgets?'_ But that was a mistake. Two of the pellets hit him, one in the stomach and one in the face covering him with blue paint. "Hey!" Another laugh. The other two pellets landed right in front of him and beside him, causing the floor and the wall to turn blue as well.

"I'd run if I were you," Robin said.

Wally ran to the other side of the room. "Rob, I said I don't want to play anymore!" He heard something coming toward him and saw a bird-a-rang flying toward his head. He dove out of the way before the bird-a-rang hit him and went into the wall. "Rob, this is getting too dangerous!"

Robin dropped down from the ceiling and crossed his arms. "You're no fun," he said pouting a bit.

Wait, Robin pouting? Ok he really wasn't acting like himself. Wally smiled and cautiously walked up to Robin and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

Robin smiled. Wally smiled thinking that Robin liked the idea, but lost the smile when he heard Robin's reply. "No, I got a better idea. Let's spar." He then threw his fist toward Wally's face.

Wally's eyes went wide, but wasn't fast enough. The punch threw him into the wall behind him. He then had to speed away from another bird-a-rang coming at him.

Wally ran as fast as he could to dodge the incoming bird-a-rangs. "Dude, stop!" But it didn't work.

Wally stopped so that the couch was in between him and Robin. Robin laughed and ran toward him. Robin jumped over the couch, sending his foot toward Wally's gut, but Wally moved to the other side of the couch and Robin landed right on top of the coffee table, breaking it.

Robin stood up and Wally noticed that Robin cut himself. He had a cut on his shoulder to his elbow, but Wally didn't have enough time to think about that as Robin was already running toward him again.

Robin threw punches and kicks one right after the other and Wally just blocked them. "Rob, you're hurt."

"It's just a scratch," he said then crouched down and threw his leg out knocking Wally's feet right out from underneath him and making him fall. "Yeah! One for me," Robin said smiling.

Robin stood there waiting for Wally to get back up, which, stupidly, he did. Robin charged at him again, but this time Wally decided to change his strategy and start fighting back, knowing that if he could just ware him out, he would be fine.

Boy was it going to be a long night.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Recognize, Batman, 02."

Batman walked out of the zeta tube and froze when he saw the scene before him. The place was trashed. Dents in the walls, blue paint everywhere, the coffee table broke, the chair and TV knocked over, glass all over the floor, and dozens of bird-a-rangs in the walls all around him. This sight made Batman worry. "Robin!"

Wally soon came speeding in and stopped right in front of Batman. "Batman! Thank God you're here!" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

Batman looked at him surprised. Wally was covered in blue paint, his uniform was tore all over, he had glass in his hair and he could see a few pieces in his arms, and he saw a few bruises forming around his eyes and face. "Wally, what happened? Where's Robin?"

"Robin happened!"

Wally never thought he'd see the day when Batman was surprised. Batman's eyes went even wider than they already were when he heard Wally's statement. Then they both heard a laugh then saw a pellet coming toward them.

Batman pushed Wally out of the way then dove out of the way himself. When they looked back at the place where they were standing, they saw a mountain of ice sticking straight up. Batman then saw Wally speed away, a bird-a-rang in his place.

Batman stood up and Wally ran behind Batman. "You have to save me," he said peeking around Batman. Normally Wally would never willingly be this close to Batman, but he couldn't see any other way of protecting himself.

"Robin!" Batman yelled determined to find out why Robin was attacking Wally.

"Batman, you're back!" Robin yelled then dropped down from the ceiling with a wide grin on his face. Robin was still shaking even after all the energy he put out chasing Wally around the mountain. "Why are you back so early? Did the mission go ok? What bad guy did you take down? Was he hard to beat? Will I get to go up against him someday? What did Super…"

"What happened?" Batman asked cutting off Robin's questions, that were coming out of his mouth so fast he was surprised he understood any of his questions.

"Well, first Wally and I were left alone in the mountain when M'gann and Conner went on their date. Then me and Wally played Kick Butt Ninja and ate Oreos and candy and we even found a few sodas in the fridge. Then when I beat Wally's butt in the game, we decided to play Ninja Hunt, but Wally got bored of it too quick, so then we started sparring. You should have seen how fast he was going. I threw everything I had at him and…" Robin surprised both Wally and Batman with how fast he was talking.

"You gave him sugar!" Batman yelled at Wally as he turned to look at the speedster.

Wally gulped and took a few steps back laughing nervously. "I-I d-didn't th-th-think i-it w-w-would be th-that bad."

Batman narrowed his eyes then looked back at Robin. Robin was still rambling on as if they were both still listening to him. Batman then turned back to Wally, walking toward him, and making him run into the wall behind him. "Robin can't have sweets. Too much sugar makes him do this," he pointed at Robin then at the room. "The last time he had too much sugar and behaved like this, is when I first took him in. I let Alfred fix all kinds of sugary snacks and afterwards he was literally bouncing off the walls, along with the ceiling and me. I had to tie him down and put him to sleep just so he didn't burn down the house. You're lucky this room is the only room trashed."

Again Wally laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that…" Batman narrowed his eyes. "He almost did set fire to the cave, the bedrooms, look like a tornado went through them, the gyms destroyed, and the library, well, let's just say that we're gonna need some new books."

Batman clenched his fists then turned away from Wally, who then slid down the wall and onto the floor. "I'll deal with you later."

Robin was turned around facing the wall away from Batman and Wally still going on about how he chased Wally. "Then he went in the library and…" Robin swayed for a second then fell to the ground unconscious.

Batman had used a sleeping gas pellet from his belt to put Robin to sleep. He then picked Robin up and turned back toward Wally, glared at him, then went over to the zeta tubes and programmed one of them to take him back to the Batcave.

Just before he stepped into the tube, he heard a startled gasp come from behind him. He turned around and saw M'gann and Conner wide eyed staring at the mess.

M'gann saw Batman and Wally and ran over to them. "What happened?" She then saw Robin unconscious in Batman's arms. "Is Robin ok?"

"He's fine. Wally can explain what happened, _after_ he cleans every last room of this mountain," Batman said narrowing his eyes at Wally.

M'gann and Conner looked at Batman confused. "What!" Wally gasped, mouth hanging open. "I can't clean this whole mountain by myself! That would take months!"

"Then you better start working," Batman said darkly then turned and entered the zeta tubes.

"Recognize, Batman, 02. Robin, B01."

Wally just stood there staring at the zeta tubes. Clean this whole place by himself! Was he crazy? He then turned to a still confused M'gann and Conner.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"It's a long story," Wally sighed then ran off to start cleaning.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought of it.<p>

also, i wrote a sister story about the other time robin had sugar, its called Little Terror, just incase you would like to know what they were talking about.


End file.
